


The Forge

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, when the wind blows cold through the cliffs, Jeong Jeong joins him in the forge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forge

Sometimes, when the wind blows cold through the cliffs, Jeong Jeong joins him in the forge. It ought to make him feel like a bad host, but there is simply no keeping the house warm enough for a firebender accustomed to milder shores and iron ships that are half-boiler.

Jeong Jeong naps, propped up against the wall. Now and again, when the clamour rises, he cracks open one eye and regards the forge's glow with suspicion.

"Go back to sleep," Piandao says gently, smiling, and cannot help but think fondly of all things born of fire and tempered in water.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Forge (The Fire Heartbeat Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390275) by [sei_shonanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_shonanon/pseuds/sei_shonanon)




End file.
